Demons, half demons, and crossovers, oh my
by Right-LeftTurn
Summary: Several AUs or random chance things that cause Rin or him and a friend or two to be thrown into random places. Overall T rating, but there may be one M in here, and you'll know if it is or isn't M.
1. You did what? (Dude, That

0 Non-canon pairings, just so you know! Anyway, hope you enjoy; mild cussing and zero blood! Some fluff when Rin reminisces about his friends.

* * *

"Look, Billy, I need you to move this piece around the board; please," Spencer said, rubbing his arm; a bit nervous that Billy might have done something bad. Billy nodded, "you got it, Mac N Bro." Spencer nodded, smiling, "and we're rolling in 3... 2... 1, action!" "Is there someone in here," Rajeev asked. He moved his arm back in shock as the Ouija board piece moved without him even touching it. " Yo. Um, hey... Who is this?"

"Billy Joe Cobra... How did you die?" The piece was thrown at him, clearly showing that Billy didn't want to answer that. Suddenly, he flipped the board. "What did you do?" Billy looped an arm around Spencer's shoulder, reopening a cut he got when he slipped earlier that dripped a little bit near the middle of the circle, "chill, Spencebro, it'll be okay; this'll make your movie great!" Baby blue sparks sizzled around a summoning circle, which turned into flames. A sword was thrown at the camera, thankfully sheathed, "GYAH!" It smacked his face instead, though.

"That sword feels cursed or somethin... Oh man, we should move!" Too late, as the board was being stood on by a teenager. The kid froze, "where... Kurikara! Give me that sword!" Rin's tail slapped Rajeev, "ay man, don't slap me with your tail. Wait, tail!?" Rin hissed, then froze, "wait... You're not a demon... Where am I?" Spencer shakily gave Rin the sword, "B-Billy Joe Cobra's m-mansion..." Rin hugged the sword, then froze, "but he's an English artist... Oh no..."

He spotted Billy and hissed, ready to unsheathe the Koma Sword, "kid, move! There's a ghost! Wait... He's not hostile... The HELL is going on!?" Rin plopped down, sighing, "explain." Billy, however, was too excited to let the others speak, "you can SEE me!? Oh man, this is gonna be great!" Spencer sighed, "I am so sorry about Billy, but can we ask something first? How... Can you see him?"

Rin scratched his ear, tail twitching in agitation, "rules must be different here... Ah, how to explain...? Well, please don't flip, but I'm an exorcist... Who you've never heard of. Great. We get rid of demons, ghouls and ghosts. Don't worry, I'm not getting rid of Billy. Yet. I'm part demon, and I swore I was going to kick Satan's ass after he killed my dad, Father Fujimoto. Well, actually Satan's technically my dad, but y'know. Heh, Bon has the same goal... OH NO, WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT!"

Spencer blinked, "d... Did you say son of Satan...? That. Is. AWESOME! Oh man, we got a half demon who's also the son of SATAN here! We can make the best movie EVER!" Rin wagged his tail, blushing and grinning, "you're not hesitant, you trust me? Oh man, you're great! Um, but don't get scared when you see what you're about to, okay?" He shut his eyes and unsheathed Kurikara, encasing his body in a thin layer of blue flames. Spencer grabbed his dropped camera, recording this, "okay, so half demon fighting for the human race, cool! Anything else?" Rin flushed, realizing he was on camera, "I will burn that." Spencer immediately stopped, shutting the camera off, "s-sorry. Oh, you should meet Shanilla, Rajeev's sis; she may be real hesitant, but she'll like ya." Rin looked down sadly, "sounds like Shiemi... I hope they're okay... So, the other guy here is Rajeev?" Rajeev grinned at the attention, "yes I am!"

Rin smiled, then frowned, "you're not constantly going after girls, are you?" Spencer laughed, "just Lolo!" Rin sighed in relief, "thank goodness! You'd be just like Shima if you did!" He chuckled, then looked at Spencer, "well then, let's go! I'd like to meet your friend...s" The two nodded, smiling.

* * *

"A-A demon!?" Rin looked down, "yeah... Kind of." Shanilla nodded, " right, half, but Satan? Wow..." Rin sighed, nodding again. Shanilla held out her hand, "sorry for the reaction, it's just new to me, you could say. I'm Shanilla Bugwatti." Rin smiled, "better than pushing me away. Rin Okumura." They shook, then Rin froze, snickering. "Bugwatti? As in b-u-g-w-a-t-i?"

"T-t-i, yes. Why?"

"Oh man, if Shima were here, he'd flip and wouldn't flirt for the whole day," he shouted, slapping his forehead as he fell from his spot on the table, tail wagging vigorously as he laughed. Lolo strutted over glaring, "hey, tailed dork, some of us are trying to chat." Rin suddenly stopped and, on instinct, hissed.

When Rajeev started 'flirting', Rin stood and his body flared for a millisecond, "I see, you're Lolo Callory. I don't respect you for you're attitude. You are worse than Izumo used to be. And she... She insulted everyone, she lived with one friend because of it. Until she broke down because of Paku, who... I bet you're only popular because you're RICH and FAIRLY pretty." Everyone was quiet, and Lolo found herself blushing. He was nothing like the dweebs the others were; this guy was pretty cool! Nobody knew his name, so they couldn't chant, but probably couldn't anyways from the shock. Spencer and Shanilla exchanged impressed looks, then grinned at Rin. Spencer stood up, "wow, dude! That was pretty impressive dissing!" Speechless, Lolo fled the scene. Rin flushed, "huh? Oh, sorry, I kind of went off, didn't I? I tell you, I'm shocked I didn't threaten her with my sword. Wish I had its cover, though; it leaves me uncomfortable with just having it loose." Spencer shook his head with Shanilla, and the three chatted while Rajeev ran after Lolo.

* * *

_This is so lame...,_ Rin thought. He had to leave Kurikara at home, and for some reason, Billy offered to stay. Against his better judgment, Rin had trusted him. Suddenly, he burst into flames and his ears and fangs elongated, "he's messing with my sword!? Urgh, I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!" He went back to normal, then the flames burst again. This repeated many times. "It's Amaimon all over again," he muttered, shoving his head in his hands." Rin sighed, "hey, uh, Spencer; give me your phone? I swear I won't melt it." Spencer nodded, giving it to him. Rin tapped Billy's name, preparing a hiss. "Yo, Spence! What's up?" Rin let the hiss out, knowing it freaked the ghost out Spencer laughed, but Rin looked ready to kill; and he knew he hadn't sheathed the sword based on the fact that he was still burning, "stop messing with Kurikara!"

"The sword?"

"Yes the sword! I'm flashing in flames and everyone's staring! It's down right _embarrassing!"_

"Why?"

"My demon powers are in it! That includes my flames!"

"Flames, huh? The blue fire, right?"

Rin groaned, "yes, now sheathe the thing!"

"That means cover it, right?"

Rin pinched the bridge of his nose, "yesss, you nutjob!"

"Hm... A'ight. Anything else?"

"Actually, I was wondering, why are you messing with the Koma Sword?"

"Kurikara?"

"YES!"

"I dunno, it's just cool. Having powers like you explained in a sword is pretty rad."

Rin blushed; did this mean Billy Joe Cobra thought he was cool? Nobody ever thought he was cool... "Y-Ya think? Th-thanks! Anyways, class is starting. Best hurry up, y'know?" He hung up before Billy could reply, and smiled when he went back to normal. He handed the phone back, still blushing. He mumbled a thanks and rushed off. Spencer tilted his head at Rin's behavior, but didn't think much of it.

* * *

Rin was doodling in class. They were talking about mythology, and he never cared about school. He was sketching Kuro and found himself sighing, missing his familiar more than ever. He smiled, taking out a different sheet and drawing a summoning circle. He mumbled what made him think of the cat sidth and was shocked when it worked and Kuro was there, though crying. He was mumbling as well before he looked up; realizing he was summoned, "**RIN!? It's really you! Yay!" **Kuro jumped on his face, two tails waving like crazy. He realized everyone could see the cat and relaxed, pulling him off, "calm yourself, buddy."

"Mr. Okumura, is that a cat?" Kuro looked at him, revealing his horns and his tails separated more, **"Rin, who's that? Looks like a teacher." **Rin smiled, "sorry teach, he just, sort of... Got here? Oh, and that's Amaimon, demon king of earth." Kuro tilted his head, and Rin gave him a look that said "I'll explain later". The teacher nodded, "erm, right. And... Right! I just barely started on demon kings... Do you know which is the king of time?" "Mephisto, er, Mephisteles." "Right again! Hm... Do you know the others?" Rin shook his head, "sorry, no; just those two." The teacher nodded and went on.

Kuro got up onto Rin's head, watching him doodle silently; until he saw the sketch of himself, "**aww, didja miss me? It looks pretty great, too! I thought you were bad at drawing..." **Rin scowled; he was actually beginning to regret bringing his familiar, now.

Finally class was over! He stood up, Kuro still unmoving, and was called forward by the teacher before going. "Excuse me, but why does that cat have two tails and horns? And why do YOU have a tail?" Rin blushed, thinking he should've hidden his tail and waited on summoning Kuro. He made up some lame excuse about the horns being fake, and Kuro's extra tail (along with his own) being birth defects. He ran out, almost at full speed but kept himself back to not be even more suspicious.

He stopped a ways behind his new found friends, sliding and stopping before he crashed, "hi! This is Kuro, did I tell you about him?" Kuro, on cue, waved. The others stared at him. "Is it a demon," Shanilla piped up, stepping back a bit. "Actually, yes; he's my familiar. He was... He was dad's, too. I can hear his thoughts; like demon to demon telepathy." The cat sidth's looked down, sniveling as he teared up. Rin smiled, "oi, Kuro, ya got ME now. The old man probably loves that we're partners, so stop cryin." Kuro nodded, sniffing and wiping his eyes with a paw.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you guys could all let me cook and hang out at Spencer's home? I mean, I'd totally understand if not!" Spencer smiled, "yeah, why not!" Kuro jumped up, **"YES! TELL HIM THANKS FOR ME! Ohh man!" **Rin snorted, "Kuro says thanks for the permission." Spencer chuckled.

* * *

Rin sighed, "I wish Ukobach was here with us..." Kuro nodded, but reassured him of his cooking. Rin smirked. "Why, Kuro! You flatter me so!" Rin suddenly gaped, "uh... Spencer?" Spencer poked his head through the kitchen door, "yeah?" Rin blushed, "I am... So, so sorry... But, uh..." He pointed at the massive overload of food, and Spencer nearly fainted, "why!?" Rin winced, "I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean to get carried away!" Spencer shook his head, "n-no, it's fine, I'm just... Shocked... There's so much, how did you make it so fast?" Spencer looked down sadly, "if Ukobach were here..." He shook his head, "I'm sorry; if you need, I can go down to the store! Although, I don't have much money..." Spencer ignored this and helped to set everything on the table.

Rajeev stared, scared to touch a single thing on his plate, "it's... Okay... For us to eat all this?" Rin flushed, nodding nervously. Billy wasn't in shock, though; he was in his own heaven, chowing down and already starting a second helping, "this is sooo good!" Rin turned red, "really, you like it!?" Spencer nodded happily. Shanilla agreed very politely. Rajeev was hesitant to take a single bite, but when he did, he felt dumb for hesitating. Rin smiled brightly, tail wagging. Kuro glared at him, **"your food is always good! Don't be insecure!" **Rin hissed at Kuro automatically. "Hey, I am NOT insecure! Or do you not want Shiro's silver sake?" Kuro's eyes widened at this, ** "you... you're joking, right?" **Rin smirked, "try me." Everyone was staring, and Rin found himself nervous, "uh... Um... I, uh... NO COMMENT!" He fled quickly before a hand grabbed his tail and he yiped, slipping. Spencer swallowed, "sorry, but don't leave yet, eh? We need to know how to get you back, and dinner is the best time, I believe." Rin hesitantly nodded. Kuro was snickering, to which Rin scowled.

"Well, typically, if the symbol is broken, the demon leaves Assiah to head back to where it was when it was summoned; typically being Gehenna, so maybe it'll work. That's what I did with Kuro." Spencer was trying to fit the leftovers in the fridge while Billy was diving into peanut butter brownies, "makes sense. But what's this Gehenna and Assiah?" Rin smiled, feeling like Yukio, "Assiah is the material world, this one, and Gehenna is basically Hell. HOLY SHIT, YOU ATE THEM ALL ALREADY!?" Billy grinned, "what can I say; peanut butter is the gloop of the gods! Erm, but, Spence's parents won't like your language..." Rin began to sweat, apologizing repeatedly. Spencer sighed, smiling, "it's all right, but since nobody's met you yet, try to make a good impression." Rin nodded as Spencer shut the fridge door and, in turn, the front one opened.

Everyone silently freaked out, while Rin shoved his tail down his pants leg, knowing it was gonna hurt when he sat down. He took the hair clip out of his pocket and ran his hand through his hair, clipping it back. He wasn't red anymore, and washed his hands as quick as he could. He walked out, and dropped the hand towel, squeaking slightly as he came face to face with Spencer's sister. She aimed a punch at him and he quickly jumped away. This continued with a series of punches and kicks before Spencer finally told Jessica he was a friend. His parents smiled. "I'm, uh, Rin. R-Rin Okumura."

Spencer found himself blurting that he wasn't human and Rin gave him a very hurt expression. "Hey, I'm sorry, but you were gonna slip up eventually, between the tail, fangs, and ears!" Rin huffed, knowing Spencer was right. They explained everything, one would pause and the other continue. They left out the whole son of Satan, and the "I'm gonna kick his ass" out, both knowing that wasn't a good idea to say. It took Rin saying he made dinner for them to accept him, and they acted as his he was their son/brother. When the father opened the fridge door, the only look on his face was shock.

* * *

"Please, stay," Jane said with a smile, "you can sleep in the freaky tiki room! Based on your story, you don't have anything with you, right?" Rin nodded, "except for this." Jessica took the sword before he grabbed it and swiftly took to unsheathing it. "The second time today... This is getting annoying," he hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose. When Jessica sheathed it, she returned it to him with her question/statement, "so, you go on fire?" Rin nodded, "my power lies in the sword. But, some of it is still in me. Like strength and the occasional emotional trigger for fire. This sword cracked once... I went out of control. I hate Amaimon, he's the demon king of earth; he was the first to ever take Kurikara, this demon sword. I did beat him, though. Hate his brother, Mephisto, too. My friends fixed it, and I regained my control. But... After..." He fought back tears, "they went against me. Of course, going after Konekomaru when he was partially possessed wasn't the best idea. Izumo and Shiemi... They accepted me. Izumo explained; and even though she did, Shura had to go to go further. I can control my fire, now." Jessica smiled, "lots of names. They all friends?" Rin smiled, eyes still glazed over, "yeah... I just hope they're okay..."

* * *

WITH THE HOME TEAM

* * *

Bon groaned, "where the Hell did Rin go?" Konekomeru looked down, "all we know is that it wasn't us or those demons." Everyone sighed. "When he gets back, I'm kicking his ass."

* * *

WITH THE AWAY TEAM

* * *

Rin tossed and turned in his sleep, all the possibilities running wild in his dreams. He snapped up, gasping and seeing Billy watching him, " you all right?" Rin smirked weakly, "what, no bro puns?" Billy snorted, "not after watching that... But... I wanna know... Are you gonna get rid of me?" Rin rolled his eyes, "no, how could I? That kid would probs be lost without someone like you to get under his skin."

"You say that like you know."

"That's because I do. Bon... His real name is Ryuji Suguro. Me and him fight every day over trivial things, but we're still friends. I'd never let him think otherwise. Probably threatening to kick my ass right now..." Billy snorted again

"I... Can't stay. You know that, I know that... But what did you say after blood dropped onto the summoning circle?" Billy tapped his cheek, "it was... "Chill, Spencebro, it'll be okay; this'll make your movie great!"." Rin smiled, "write it down, remember it. You can redraw the circle, and if you say the words, and don't forget a drop of Spencers blood, I'll be back here. I think my demon side is your familiar; they're demons that are basically servants to the summoner, but don't think you and Spencer can boss me around. And don't do it often, True Cross Academy needs me, even if they refuse to admit it... Even if the Vatican refuses to admit it."

"Wouldn't dream of it, bro demon." Rin smiled, then laid back down, telling Billy about all his friends and about Mephisto and Amaimon. Neither noticed when the sun came up until there was a knock, "Rin, I want to shoot a movie before you go, meet me out back?" Rin smiled, "alright." Billy followed, grabbing his sword just in case, knowing now what it meant to him.

* * *

They'd just finished shooting and Spencer was very excited. Kuro yawned, getting up and hopping on the counter, watching Rin, "**whatcha making?**" Rin grinned brightly, "to thank Rin and his family, I'm making pancakes. It's an American food." Kuro grinned, **"it smells DELICIOUS!" **Rin smiled, "I hope they come out okay, I've never made them before." Jessica stared, then yawned, "why are you up early talking to yourself?" Spencer shook his head, "not quite; I here Kuro's, the cat's, thoughts. Demon to demon telepathy, but I have to speak normally because I don't know how to do it yet." Jessica stared at the cat, who stared back. Suddenly, Rin set down the pan and glared, hissing, "KURO!" Jessica looked at Rin, who looked away. "What'd he say?" Rin groaned, "he wants you out back, so he can show you his larger form. Please don't. I don't want your brother seeing, he could flip." Jessica smirked, "nah, its okay; Spencer flips out a lot, and talks to himself.

Rin frowned, "So then you don't know about Billy?" Jessica tilted her head. Rin took a pin from a drawer and pinned it to her shirt, "Billy Joe Cobra. When you see someone floating, don't freak." He looked up to see Billy with his sword. "Oh, speak of the devil. Thanks for bringing me Kurikara." Billy grinned wide, "no prob! What's with Jessi-IS THAT ONE OF MY PINS!?" Rin shushed him while Jessica shook out of her phase, "do you want Spencer to find out?" He took his sword and Billy nodded, "good point." Jessica smiled, "so, all this time, he's been talking ta you? Why wouldn't he let us know." Billy shrugged, "pfft, I dunno! To impress you guys? Whenever something flies around, it's me. Maybe he wants you to think his special effects are just that good. But ignore me entirely, he can't find out!"

Jessica nodded, "those pancakes smell pretty good by the way." Rin blushed, smiling. Kuro was getting impatient and started shoving Jessica out.

* * *

Rin smiled, standing in front of everyone, "well, I told Spencer what to do if you guys ever want me back here, so... I guess this is goodbye." Kuro smiled as Rin tore the paper, making him disappear. He gave Jessica the Ouija board, "all you need to do is break it. And I'll be gone." Spencer wiped his eyes, very upset about Rin leaving; mostly because he wouldn't be able use him in movies. Also because he'd have to be the one to tell the others. He smiled, though, "I'll make sure that it's not too soon, but not so long we forget, when you get back here." Rin smiled, nodding. Jessica took a deep breath before breaking the board over her knee. Rin realized he, too, was crying when he left with his sword in hand.

* * *

Rin found himself back from where he left and covered his sword with the familiar red cloth, buckling it before swinging it over his arm. He went to the gates of True Cross Academy, wondering if they were all okay, or if they missed him, when he was interrupted by a tight embrace. It happened to be Bon, "where the Hell were you, damn idiot!" Rin froze, "now that I think about the location, I... I have no fucking clue."

Yukio then looked up from his spot behind the desk in class. His chest was tight and he ran outside, seeing Bon set Rin down, both grinning as they argued. Yukio took a shaky step, "N... Nii-san!?" Rin looked at Yukio and grinned, running in a full sprint and tackling him in a hug, nuzzling with his tail wagging like a dog. "Yukio! I was at this place, then a school, and there was the ghost of Billy Joe Cobra, and the rules are different there!" Yukio's head was spinning, but he just hugged him back, "we missed you so much..."

Rin suddenly sniffled, leaving Yukio to sit up and ask what was wrong, to which Rin grinned, "I... I made friends... Three boys; Spencer Wright, Rajeev Bugwotte, and obviously Billy Joe Cobra! And a girl named Shanilla Bugwotte! And they... They didn't freak out when they found out!" He hugged Yukio tighter, "and I may disappear once or twice a month or so, cause... I told them how to summon me again." Yukio was now receiving a headache, "explain later, okay?" Rin smiled, "I'm... I'm gonna miss them, Yukio... All of them..."

Shima fell on his knees with Konekomeru, both smiling. Izumo tried to act cool, and Shiemi was crying, "I-It's so good to have you back, Rin..." Rin nodded, "yeah, it's good to be back." He wiped his eyes, standing up shakily only to fall down again after his legs buckled. He laughed nervously, "I guess I'm happier than I thought." Bon hoisted him up, "so, can you explain SLOWLY what happened?"

* * *

I hope this wasn't too horrible, but yeah; the first of many crossover fics involving Ao no Exorcist/Blue Exorcist. I'd love to hear what you thought! Next is with Fairy Tail or Supernatural, I don't know which quite yet.


	2. Summoning Circle (Supernatural)

There is Amaimon X Rin in this, so BE WARNED. Also some stupid moments, OOC moments, etc. But aaanyways, enjoy!

* * *

A boy stopped walking and stared. He took up a fighting stance, holding a sheathed sword in front of him, "ay, what're you doing here!? Damn demon!... S?" Sam looked at him, "demons? You must be confused, see, this is-" Dean clamped his mouth shut, "hey, kid, explain yourself." He hissed in response, getting ready to unsheathe the blade when Castiel simply walked up to him, "you have demon-warding precautions, yes? I wouldn't be here if I was one." The kid blushed, putting the red cover back on, "s-sorry... I'm Rin Okumura. Just those wings took me in a different direction. Heh." Cas stared towards the boy's hips, "and, your tail?" Rin gasped, "SHIT!" He sat on the ground with a sigh, "you know already, though, don't you?" Cas nodded. Dean glared, "hey Cas, what's he talking about?" Cas looked at Sam, who nodded and answered for him, "about how the kid's half demon. But I'm assuming you're a hunter?" Rin tilted his head, flicking his tail, "hunter? The Hell's a hunter? I'm an ExWire, training to be an Exorcist so I can kick Satan's ass." Everyone was quiet, until Dean started laughing. Rin glared,"somethin' funny about that!?" Dean froze, "wait, he's serious. You're serious!" Rin hissed, "Hell yes I'm serious! I've even destroyed two Gehenna Gates!"

Sam and Dean looked towards each other in confusion, to which Cas groaned. "As you know, there are lot's of different entities; one of the worlds, you could say, is Gehenna and Assiah. Assiah is Earth, Gehenna is basically Hell." Castiel looked back at Rin, "Rin Okumura also has us angels talking, along with many demons." Rin's eyes widened, "You're an angel!? Son of a BITCH! Pleeeaase don't kill me, I still have demons to get rid of! Oh, and ghosts... and ghouls..." He swatted a weird black... _thing_ away. Cas shook his head, "despite your Satan-related origins, you still have a certain purity to you." Dean gasped, "wait-wha-SATAN!? The kid wants to kill his dad?" Rin looked down, squeezing the sword as he growled his reply, "that blue-flamed asshole isn't my dad. I'll never accept that. I was raised by Father Fujimoto; that bastard killed him! That's why... that's why I want to kick his ass."

The main entrance door was slammed open; revealing a two-toned, ears pierced cool kid who was glaring at Rin, "ay, what the Hell are you doing!?" Rin looked up, then at Bon; this revealed that he was about to cry. Bon flinched, "are you gonna...? Holy shit, this is... a first." He walked over, "oh, uh... who're these guys? And why's he got wings?" Rin smiled, wiping his eyes, "dude, Bon, you won't believe this; he's an _angel!_" Bon scoffed, "yeah right. Explain yourself." Sam and Dean walked forward, and Dean spoke first, "uh, no thanks; we aren't gonna explain shit." Castiel held a hand up, "Dean, hush; he's clearly with the demon boy. My name is Castiel; that's Dean and Sam, who I'm sure you can distinguish now. And I know who you and your friends are, Ryuji Suguro." Bon froze, "oh, uh... okay." He waved, "yeah, that's... who I am..."

Rin wiped his eyes, "so, you two said something about hunters? Like animals?" Sam shook his head, "demons, vampires, poltergeists, witches; the supernatural." Rin smiled, "you sound a lot like exorcists." Sam shrugged, revealing their gear. Rin grinned, "we should go introduce you people to Yukio!" Cas looked at the brothers' confused faces, "his brother. He was awakened to his demon powers just a few days ago. I'm, uh... on top of things with them."

Izumo stared, speaking calmly, "so, let me get this straight. Hunters are like exorcists, and you're from America? Then why are you speaking in Japanese?" Dean tilted his head, "what, we're speaking English; you are too... right?" Cas sighed, "I used a minor ability to translate our speech to Japanese for you, and yours to English for us." Izumo nodded, clearly doubting them still, "riiight." Rin was wagging his tail, staring at them with his stupid, adorable grin. Ryuji was taking notes on what they were saying about their own enemies.

Rin froze, looking out the window. He hissed, "ugh! Yukio-I mean _sensei. _Amaimon." Yukio slapped his forehead, groaning, "try not to destroy everything, huh?" He watched as Rin opened the window, "really?" Rin hissed, "I don't have _time _for doors!" Sam snickered; this kid reminded him of Dean. He elbowed his brother, "remind you of anyone?" Dean glared, "don't even." Sam shut his mouth, watching as the kid unsheathed his sword, bursting into blue flames, "what's up with the fire?" Yukio sighed, "it comes from Satan; the blue flames do, that is." Sam and Dean both watched as Rin attacked the guy. "Amaimon... he's the demon king of Earth, right?" Cas and Yukio both nodded.

Rin hissed, "why do you keep going after me, Amaimon!?" Amaimon feigned hurt, "otouto, I am not here to fight." Rin froze, then glared, "then why?" "You, and me; brother insisted we...," he blushed, which Rin never believed possible, "go to that one restaurant; the one close by..." Rin flushed, squeaking, "wh-wha?" Amaimon sat, unwrapping a lollipop and sticking it in his mouth, "he insisted we make up, and go to the restaurant. So?" He handed him a lollipop, and Rin looked away, but still accepted the offer, "w-well... I guess, I mean... sure?" He sheathed the sword, "but not until after school." Amaimon jumped up with a grin bigger than Rin's, "of course! But focus in your regular classes tomorrow; brother is not happy with your current grades."

"Wha-that's... f-fine..." With that, Amaimon was gone, leaving Rin to fall on his knees, his face even redder, "did I just agree... to go on a date." He covered his face with his hands, more embarrassed than embarrassed. He started going back, still red as fuck.

Sam tilted his head, "uh... Yukio, I think your brother just... uh, nevermind!" Rin was sitting in the window, now, shaking his head vigorously with eyes wide. Yukio raised an eyebrow, "Rin? That didn't even last more than a minute... and why are you so red?" Rin looked away, slipping in. His voice squeaked when he replied, "n-n-no reason. At all, just... h-he was delivering a message... s-so lay off, kay?" The whole class was staring as Rin shuffled into his seat, covering his face with his hands. _Why the Hell did I agree? Uuughh! _Dean cleared his throat, "so, uh, anyways..."

* * *

Rin looked at the lollipop. It was from Amaimon, why... maybe it has a razor blade in it! He quickly tossed it at Bon, who caught it and stared, confused as Hell, "wha? Why...?" Rin looked away, "just... don't ask... I don't want it." He blushed when he thought of the giver again and covered his face, "FUCK!" Shima stared, "um, Rin? you okay? You're getting red again." Rin groaned, glaring at him; the message of "drop the subject" was successfully transferred, but then he sighed, "it's just... I may or may not be going on a date... and... I'm nervous, I guess; just... dunno what he'll like, y'know?" Shima jumped up, "wait, he? Sorry, just surprised; you seem to like Shiemi so much... who is he? Maybe we can help!" Rin flushed, squeaking out a quick "nobody" before fleeing. Konekomeru frowned, "think he's embarrassed?" Shima smirked, "let's find out who it is! We'll ask every guy! I mean, except us... unless it is one of us... is it?" Konekomeru and Ryuji shook their heads. Shima nodded, "and not me either... Three down! I don't think he'd like Mephisto; or his own brother, so that's five... Oh, and we can slash the people he's fought with; especially Amaimon!"

Rin took a deep breath, staring. This was the tux he wore when he was fired from that part-time job just one or two days before his 'awakening'. He frowned, wondering if the girl was being tormented right now. Shaking his head, he left the room. Yukio got back from an easy mission, opening the door and being bumped into by Rin. Why was he in a tux? "Where are you going?... In a tux?" Rin flushed, "I-I'm going on a d-date, I'll b-be back l-l-later!" Rin fled quickly, leaving Yukio to wonder; with who?

* * *

Rin glanced around warily, screeching when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He blushed, now aware of the sound he made. "Still nervous," Amaimon observed expressionlessly. He stared, now, "a tuxedo?" Rin looked away, "y-yeah well... it's a restaurant!" Amaimon shrugged, "they may be insistent on use being, uh... a couple" Rin folded his arms, flushing more, "wh-whatever." Amaimon chuckled, leading Rin inside. Little did either know that they were being followed by the younger demon hunter of a pair. _If this guy has almost killed you before, why are you on a _date_ with him, _Sam thought, staring. He took out the binoculars he has for scoping out someone he and Dean would suspect and watched from behind a tree, well hidden by the shadows of the others.

Rin looked at his plate, uncomfortable eating in front of the demon king who'd made him lose control before. "So, why? Why would Mephisto want us to make up?" Amaimon looked at the moon, "brother said he was annoyed, and he would've killed me had we not. I've also... my interest in you is..." He rubbed his neck; leaving Rin to wonder why he was so nervous. Amaimon averted his attention to Rin's face, "why do you call brother by one of his names?" Rin shrugged, "just... weird; none of use are alike, and I just feel out of place, I suppose." Amaimon frowned at this, "why do you feel out of place, otouto? Is it because of your human 'father'? Do you still consider him your dad?" Rin looked down sadly, eyes glazing over, "I... I guess the old man will always fill that spot, but... ugh, I don't know." "Okay," Amaimon responded blankly. Rin huffed, almost annoyed by how Amaimon was being so... kind? He guessed that was the word, "anyways, I still feel out of place, but it's more than that... my friends, when they reacted to being... you know, they all turned. Well, not Izumo. Or Shiemi, but... I just..." Amaimon smiled, "Shiemi; do you still like her that way? I could help, if need be." Rin chuckled, grinning at Amaimon's sudden likeness to a _real_ big brother, "no, it's fine; I guess I didn't know about... myself. I've figured a few things out, but I'm hiding them from everyone." Amaimon nodded, "I understand, it's supposed to be against your God, yes?"

"Yeah..."

_The Hell are they talking about... well, I guess that Amaimon has had enough time to attack, but still; just... to be safe, _Sam decided. He adjusting the binoculars a bit, focusing in just a tiny bit more.

"Hey, where's... Behemoth; that's what you call it, right," Rin blurted. Amaimon shrugged, "I kept him in Gehenna, just so brother wouldn't be mad. He doesn't like him very much." Amaimon smiled, "so, anyways, how gave you been, otouto?" Rin groaned, "it's been kind of crazy; between Cram School and normal school. And being on the field." Amaimon nodded, but said nothing. They finished eating in silence. When given the check, Amaimon used the money he borrowed from Mephisto to pay. "Being demons, it's not against anything to be homosexual, you know. And according to your human beliefs, your God loves everyone and creates them to be the way they are." Rin's face flushed, and he couldn't find the right words to respond with. "Anyways, I should go," he said, but couldn't help but grin, "and... thanks. This was... nice." He waved, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking back, his tail slipping out from under his shirt as it wagged maniacally. Amaimon smirked at this before disappearing. Sam sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

Rin flushed: Yukio, Bon, and Shima were asking him about the date; did it go well, who was it, and what does he look like. His tail, apparently, didn't want to be indiscreet, as it kept wagging like mad. Rin smiled, looking away and deciding that he may as well partially answer, "i-it did go well, who it is will not be told, and neither will his appearance." Sam rested a hand on Rin's shoulder, "that's certainly what it looked like." Rin jumped at the contact (thinking it was Amaimon, of course), and relaxed when it wasn't. He tensed again, flaring up a bit, "y-you were watching!?" Sam winked, smirking, "don't worry; the secret's safe with me. I mean, Dean may get it out, but he won't tell... I think..." Rin sighed, looking away and muttering, "yeah, because that makes me feel so much fucking better." Sam waved, leaving to the abandoned dorm he and Dean were at. Dean was waiting outside, "ready to get going?" Sam rubbed his shoulder, "I guess... Maybe we can convince Cas to bring us back here some time." Dean nodded, "yeah, but... where _is _Cas?"

On cue, Castiel appeared next to them, folding his wings, "pardon my lateness, I had to talk to a particular demon about something." Sam tensed, "was it Amaimon?"

"Yes, I warned him about what will happen if he takes advantage of our half-demon." Dean groaned, "I have no idea what you're talking about..." Yuiko walked over, "are you leaving, now?" Cas nodded, causing Yukio to sigh, "alright, I'll tell everyone that you've gone back. Ah, but... what were you talking about?" Rin tensed, feeling as though beans were about to spill. He hissed at the top of his voice, "they weren't talking about shit!" Yukio groaned, "well, anyways, will you be coming back anytime soon?" Cas smiled slightly after placing both hands on the brothers' shoulders, "possibly in a short time, but it depends on what we're doing." With that, all three left. Yukio looked at Rin, "were they talking about your date...?"

* * *

Hope this wasn't horrible! Now that this one is done, though, I can continue to the Fairy Tail one; which will have more physical fighting. Like, a lot of it. Yeah... I'd appreciate feedback, as always!


End file.
